Glass Houses
by mla.2001
Summary: Claire is new to Morganville. Soon, she meets the residents of the Glass House, and finds the truth behind Morganville's History. Will she survive in Morganville? ******DISCLAIMER****** I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES
1. The Beginning

I don't know how people don't notice me on the street. I looked like a hobo. I have messed up hair, tattered old shorts, and a shirt that hangs off of one shoulder, revealing a bra strap. I feel like a tramp. I don't know anyone in this town, I just know there is something very strange about it. I'm just looking for anyone who could spare an extra bedroom in their house. As I walk down the street, I find a telephone pole that has a sheet of paper stapled to it. _Looks promising,_ I think as I look down it. The first number I dial goes to voicemail, but I don't leave a message because it sounds like an old man,and I am very protective of myself. THe next number goes to voicemail, but it sounds different.

"Hey! You've reached the Glass House! Eve is probably at work," a male voice says, but another male cuts in. "Or shopping! HEY-" it says. "No one ever knows where the heck Shane is," a female voice says. I'm guessing it's Eve. The first male comes back again. "And I'm Micheal Glass, owner of Glass House. I sleep days, so I won't be able to reach you untill later. Just leave a message!" Micheal says.  
I shudder. "Uh... I'm Claire Davners. I'm calling about the room for rent. Um.. thanks," I say, then quickly hang up. _Maybe__ I could get a cab, go see what the outside of the house looks like,_ I think. I hail a cab, and when I climb in, the man asks where I need to go. "Uh..." I try to remember the address on the sheet of paper. "31st and West, please," I tell him. It's a long drive. When we reach my destination, the man starts to talk. "So, are these people your friends?" he asks. "Um, no," I tell him. "Oh, well, why don't we just go somewhere else, if you're interested. Maybe we could-" he says, but I cut him off. "On second thought, these are my friends. I got to go," I get out of the cab as fast as I can, fearing he may try to lock the doors and kidnap me. He drives off, cursing at me, but I ignore him and walk up the stone stairs hat lead to the Glass House's front porch. I ring the doorbell, but no one answers. Feeling alone, I sit down on the sidewalk and just stare at the ground. My black eye hurts, my lip is busted, my head hurts, and it's all because of Monica. Monica Morell. The queen bee of Morganville. Before I know it, I'm crying. I cover my face with my hands.

"Hey. You okay?" a voice asks me. "AHH!" I yell. "Ah! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" a girl says. "It's ok," I tell her. "I'm Eve," she tells me. "You must be the girl who left a message for us about the room! Come on in," Eve invites me into the Glass House. "Roomies! We got a live one!" she shouts. There is a nice aroma coming from what I guess is the kitchen. EVe sniffs the air. "Shane, I can smell your chili. I know you're here!" she says loudly. We walk into a good-sized room, and there is a boy laying on the couch. He sits up and looks straight at me. I open my mouth, and I'm not sure if I'm going to scream or if I'm going to say hi. But he puts his finger up to his lips. "Shh. I'm Shane," he says. Shane registers the busted lip and my black eye.  
"That's one bad shiner," he says. "Are you going to sya the other chick is worse?" he asks. "How did you know it was a girl?" I ask him. "Trust me, if a boy had hit you that hard, you'd be in the hospital. No offence," he answers. "None was taken untill just then," I reply. "So, what's your name?" Shane asks. "Claire. Davners. Claire Davners," i answer. "Well, tell me, CLaire Davners," he starts. "Can I get you anything? Coke? Bowl of chili? Bus ticket back home?" he finishes.

Surprisingly, I answer "Coke. And chili. Please,". "Good choice," he says as he walks to the kitchen.

Eve walks back into the living room, followed by Shane, who is carrying two trays, which both have a Coke can and a bowl of chili. He hands one to me. "So, what's your name?" Eve asks me as she sits on the floor. I start to tell her, but Shane overrides me and answers her question for me. "Her name is Claire Davners. ANd what did you do to her, Eve?" he tells her. "Did you beat her up before you let her in, make sure she's tough enough?" he asks her. Eve grabs the pillow that was supporting her tray and throws it Shane. He dodges it. "God, Eve. You beat her up and didn't even ask her name?" he piles on. "Anyway, who did that to you, kid?" he asks me. _Ouch. That hurts. He called me a kid,_ I think. I swallow my bite of chili, and answer him. "Mon- Monica Morell," I manage to get out. Suddenly, he looks angry. But not at me. "Why didn't you tell me, Eve?" Shane questions Eve. "I would've, but..."she answers. Shane stalks out into the kitchen. "WHy don't I get you some ice, and show you where you will sleep?: Eve asks me. "Sure," I reply. Shane walks into the front room where the stairwell is, grbas his shoes, and starts to unlock the door. "Where are you going?" Eve asks him. "I got a date. WIth Melony," he says. "Well, what do you sya? You think she can stay?" Eve asks. "As far as I'm concerned, she's cool. SHe can stay," he replies. He stops in his tracks, and gives me a little smile. All of the sudden, I feel warm and cozy inside. I even start to think that Shane is a little cute. Eve shows me to my room. It's bigger than I thought.

"Wow..." I let out. The room is gigantic compared to my dorm room, and it has an actual queen sized bed, a mahogany dresser, a good sized closet, and a large bay window above the bed. Eve hands me an ice pack. "Go get some rest, Claire. You can talk to Micheal when he wakes up. I have to get back to work," she tells me. I slip into the bed, and escape the world for a few hours. I have wonderful dreams, none of which contain th college, Monica, not even my worst nightmares.


	2. Arriving At the Glass House

**SO SORRY THERE HAVE BEEN NO UPLOADS... There was so much this week. I got sick, then there is a fair going on, plus, I figured, since it's Friday the 13th when this is uploaded, I'd make this chapter extra long! Enjoy! Crap will hit the fan!**

**Keep reading, STAY BEAUTIFUL 3, PM for questions or ideas, follow me on tumblr, and ENJOY! LOVE YA!**

When I wake, I hear the most beautiful sounds flowing up the stairs from the living room. I look out the bay window, and it looks to be midnight. I tip-toe down the wooden stairs only to find what I'm guessing to be Micheal Glass sitting with a golden guitar, strumming away. And it's the most beautiful and graceful sound I've ever heard. Suddenly, he stops strumming, and then looking up afrom his guitar, his back to me, he says "You must be Claire,". _How did he know,_ I ask myself silently. "Uh- Yeah. I'm Claire," I answer. "Well, come on over. Sit down," he says, pointing to the leather chair. I sink into as I sit, because the chair is sobig, and I'm so tiny. "As you've probably already guesed, I'm Micheal Glass. I own the house," he says. He sounds so inviting and warm, kind of like a big brother. "Hi. As you know, I'm CLaire Davners," I say, sopundy utterly pathetic. But Micheal does not point this out. "Look, Claire, I would love to let you stay here, but-" he starts. "Great. There's a but," I whisper, trying not to cry. "Well, it's just, there are police looking after you. Not exactly after you, but FOR you. So who did you piss off?" he asks, sounding colder wth each word. "Monica Morrel. SHe tried to kill me," I whisper again. It seems as if I've lost my voice. At first he laughs, but then it seems as if he realizes I'm not kidding. H stops laughing, then starts staring at me. "You- but she... she's not in this town anymore," Micheal studders. "Yes, she is. And she's out there looking for me. She's going to kill me!" I say, my voice coming back to me. "Cut the bullshit, kid," he says, sounding cold and cross. "I don't need to be taken to jail, and trust me neither do you. You're underage, I don't even know if you really are at college; and honestly I couldn't care less how smart you are," he says, sounding serious and angry. "You. Can't. Stay. Here. At all," he adds. "Fine," I say. I get up and race to my would've-been-room, grab my backback, and I head for the front door. "Bye," he says, soundy all cheery again. I race down the street, and I chew on the inside of my cheek. I ususally chew on my cheek when I'm nervous or scared. I keep on walking fast, and it seems as if Morganville is more active after midnight.

I decide to all out run. I speed down the street, but people don't notice. I reach my campus. When I get to my dorm, the words "MONICA WAS HERE" is spray painted on my door and my lock is broken. _Great,_ I think. She broke in. I walk into the dorm room, and my room is... spotless. My books are put away, my clothes hanging up in my closet, my bed is made up to look all fancy-shamncy. But something doesn't feel right.

I decide that I'd better get some sleep, and I put on some old PJ's and fall asleep quickly.

"Wake up, bitch!" I hear someone say. But not just someone, it's Monica.

I feel kicking and punching. I curl into the fetal position, ready for whatever they decide to do to me. _This feels like rape,_ I think. Soon the kicking and punching stops. I hear the girls scream. Monica starts yelling for someone to get away. _Whatever it is_, I think. _Just let it stay away from me. _

"Get up," I hear a familiar male say. I open up my eyes. I'm laying on the street. MAybe I collapsed here last night. Maybe the whole cleaned-up dorm was just a dream. It had been. I collasped on the sidewalk. I look around, and I'm greeted by he sight of Shane COllins, kneeled beside me. "You okay?" he asks.

"Do I look okay?" I reply with a question. He just laughs. Shane extends hs rm out to me and brushes my bangs behind my ear. "Let's go. I'm taking you home." he says. "Home?" I ask. "Yeah. Back to the Glass House. Eve and I convinced Micheal to let you live with us," he answers. "Thank you so much!" I almost jump for joy. But I'm to hurt from the attack by the Monica-Monsters. Shane helps me into a car, and we drive back to the Glass House. We stop at a convienence store for him to pick up a case of pop.

While I wait in the car, I hear a strange noise. "What the hell?" I say quietly.

Then I feel a sharp pain in my head.

And the whole world goes black.

**MUHAHHAHHA! WHAT HAPPENS? READ MORE THIS WEEKEND! LOVE YA AND STAY BEAUTIFUL!**

**FOLLOW MY TUMBLR FOR WIERD BUT KINDA FUNNY POSTS! (tumblr - Barbie-is-so-drunkk)**

**Read on,**

**MLA**


End file.
